DawnDestined
by Lexysha Wolff
Summary: A oneshot I wrote on a dare from the love of my life. Hopefully there will be many more fics like this to come. Soriku, implied lemon but never shown. You have been warned. If you don't like Soriku, be gone from this place.


_For my angel,_

_who holds my heart._

"Gooooooood morning!"

Riku was jolted awake by Sora's cheery voice and the shift of the bed as he pounced onto it.

"Ah!" Sora kissed him all over playfully, entirely too full of energy. Kisses were nice, but Riku wanted sleep. "What time is it?"

"Six. You sleep too much; it gets lonely." Sora pouted, still kissing all over. Riku wasn't sure what to do with him.

"Six? Sora, it's Sunday! Why? Why do you have to be such a morning perso-?" Sora silenced him with a kiss, deep and long and so full of warmth and sunshine. Riku's arms wound around his shoulders of their own will, his breath came deep and slow. After a long minute- and yet not long enough- Sora pulled away, speaking softly against Riku's lips.

"I made breakfast."

"Oh... that's why." Riku said, dazed.

"I want to get to the little island early today. Have a little alone time before anyone else turns up." The blush on his cheeks called Riku's fingers to stroke his skin, feel his soft warmth. To touch Sora was to feel the sun shine against his skin. It was a trait of an islander, Riku thought, but one he could never quite achieve with his fair complexion. His ocean eyes trapped Riku in their depths and held him captive as they poured all their secrets to him, unafraid to share their soul and bare their heart.

"Okay." he whispered. Damn the hour. Sora could have anything he wanted. "We'd better get moving."

The sky still was colored with golds and oranges, pinks and purples, when they arrived on the little island. Riku, unwilling as he'd been to leave bed, wore a blanket draped around his shoulders. He was glad to have come now. It was a beautiful morning. The air had a slight chill, but the rising sun caressed their skin as they walked hand in hand along the shore. Sora was uncharacteristically quiet. Perhaps the still of the morning had its effect on him, too. Riku enjoyed it. It was peaceful. Not in the dull ordinary way where nothing ever happens, but in a way that was alive with beauty and magic, the light emerging from the darkness, stirring the world from its sleep. And then there was him. Sora. Complimenting the sunrise in every way. The personification of the youthful dawn.

_I walk the road to Dawn._ Sora had always been that dawn, Riku thought. In all his trust and joy and kindness, he had always been what Riku craved to be and longed to have. _And he truly is mine._ Riku gave Sora's hand a squeeze, trying to contain the explosion of joy in his heart at the simple thought. Sora looked at him with an innocently puzzled expression, and Riku pulled him close for a kiss.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

They sat on the paopu tree, looking over the waves. They'd been in a peaceful silence for some time now, but Sora's voice only added to Riku's peace.

"Do you remember... A long time ago now... Um, well-" Sora cut off, looking pointedly at the sky. Riku turned to face him, questioning.

"What?" Sora fiddled with a strap on his pants, still looking into the sky as if desperately trying not to catch Riku's eye.

"It's just... back before the islands disappeared. One day, you threw a paopu fruit at me. You said 'You wanted one, didn't you?'" He looked back down at his lap, his cheeks flushing slightly. Riku looked at his own lap. He hadn't expected that. "And then... you told me the legend. If two people share one, their destinies become entwined for all eternity. And you said, 'I know you want to try it.'" Sora took a deep breath and turned to look at Riku. Riku made himself look back, wondering what his expression betrayed. His heart raced, and he wasn't quite sure why. "Well... You're right. I want to try it. Today. Now, with you." His eyes widened and his words rushed together the more he spoke. "That is, I mean, if you want- I'll understand if- Oh.." Was he really doubting that? Riku smiled and kissed him briefly.

"Sora, my destiny is entwined with yours already, whether you like it or not." He dropped his blanket to the ground, stood carefully on the curved trunk of the tree and plucked the nearest star-shaped fruit from its branch. Then he jumped off the tree to stand in front of Sora, holding the paopu out to him. Sora cupped his hands under Riku's, marvelling at the fruit he held.

"My heart belongs to you," he whispered. "And my destiny is with your heart. If not, then I know nothing of destiny and I don't care. I don't want any destiny that isn't with you." Sora's ocean eyes captured him again, wondering. Riku forgot what he was doing, locked in that gaze, but his heart knew the course. He broke the paopu in two and pressed half into Sora's palm, taking the other and raising it to Sora's lips. Sora mirrored him, and together they tasted the legendary fruit.

Never had Riku tasted anything so sweet and perfect in his life. If love had a flavor, this would be it. The paopu tasted of true love's first kiss and knowing that you are loved in return, of dreamed up futures and growing happily old together. It was a shock to the system like making love and a soothing elixer like a night of just holding one another and whispering secrets in the dark. And Riku could see in that instant everything that had brought them here today, how fate in fact had been leading them to this moment when they would share the sacred fruit and realize their destiny which they had been following all along: To be together for etenity.

Sora and Riku just stared at each other for a moment, both stunned speechless. Then the shock broke and they were in each others' arms, each desperately needing to feel the other, mouths locked, hearts racing as one, longing to continue feeling that eternity all at once for a little longer. Riku's blanket was half spread on the sand quickly without their lips ever parting. It was good it was so early that no one would come here. They would need the privacy.

(I'm sorry if it's not quite what you expected. I wasn't sure if you wanted a full-on sex scene or not. If you want I can still write one. Just let me know. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot anyway. 3 I enjoyed fulfilling your dare.)


End file.
